When The Mad Hatter Smiled
The man lying in the snow shivered. Then he violently shuddered. His arms hugged his sides; his knees came up to press against his chest. He was curling into a tight, little ball. It’s so cold. It’s so, so cold, thought he. Gathering his will, he cracked his eyes open. It was for a few seconds, but it was enough. It was enough to see where he was. It was land of snow, and ice, a land of silver and unfeeling. A faint smile came to his lips. I’m in a land of coldness, just the place for my pathetic heart. It is said that before humans die, they experience remembrance. It lasts a few seconds, but during that small amount of time, a person manages to remember all his life. He remembers all his happy and sad events, his family and friends, his loyalties and wrong-doings. This man, by the name of Loki, also remembered. He remembered the time when he was a little boy and could barely lift up a wooden sword. When he wore his hair short and did not understand how it made him seem of a lower rank. When he thought that all girls were stupid, and the only thing they knew was how to play dolls and make hair and be bossy. He remembered his teen years. When he began to grow his hair long, to seem smarter and stronger. When he began to learn sword fighting, but could never defeat his master, even after months of excessive training. He remembered his hotheadedness, and embarrassment of girls. How he would pretend to never notice them, but would actually thirst for time when a girl will ask for his name. He remembered the time he was captured by his country’s enemy. How he was made their slave and his hair was cut and he was branded. How he hated all of their guts, and would dream about killing each in their sleep. How he would be rude to his masters, even though he was beaten up so severely he could barely talk. How he fell in love with the princess. She would call him Mad Hatter, because his hair was so puffy it would look like a hat. Because when he was angry his eyes went mad. Because his language sometimes slipped into rude and crazy-talk. Because sometimes he would call her a stupid girl. They were not meant to be together, him and her. He was a servant in his own country; he was a slave in her country. She was a princess and an enemy for him. But Loki could never stop his love. Whenever she was around, he would stop hating her country. He would love it and he would tell her about the richness and beauty of her land. Later, she asked him to stop being so rude to others, because it made her sad that he was beaten up. He did. He slowly doused his heart in ice, to stop feeling. Anything for his beautiful princess Caramella. He would bow and kiss the king’s shoes, because he knew she did not like him insulting her father. As time passed, Loki became a faithful servant of his enemy’s country. Soon he saw it as his own because he loved its princess. Soon he saw his own country as an enemy. Then Loki was saved. His father, his mother, his brothers, and his friends, all of them hugged him and cried. But he felt nothing towards them. For him, they had become an enemy. Their army had killed his precious princess. Their army had ripped her apart before his eyes, and he could do nothing to protect her. He hated them. He hated his country. They were all supposed to die. DIE. But he did not say anything like that. Instead, he acted like he usually did. He seemed sadder, but everyone thought it was because he was a slave for such a long time. How wrong they were. He became his country’s prince’s adviser. He became a spy for his country’s enemy. He pledged his soul to his princess’s country, and he never broke his pledge. Loki killed his friends. He slowly killed his family. He ruined his country from within. Everything for his princess. He would be anything; he would be everything, just to avenge her death. He would kill himself, when time came, because he, too, was her enemy. Loki’s heart was a piece of ice, hatred, and madness. Soon, when a full-blown war began, he joined his princess’s forces. He fought bravely, and he absolutely loved the shocked faces of his ‘friends’ when he killed them. He was indeed a Mad Hatter. Just like the one from the story Caramella liked to read, except that he did not drink tea and eat cakes. He was mad, mad as a hatter. How he ended up here? He was abducted, and after a violent fight, ran away. It was winter, but it wasn’t snowing. He was in a land of snow because he kept moving towards north, where it was colder and where his princess’s forces were located. He never reached them. He would die here, in this land. Maybe he would meet his princess. The Mad Hatter smiled, warmth engulfing his body. Death had come, and she threw a blanket over his prone form. Taking his soul’s hand in hers, she smiled and led him away. It’s time to be reunited with your princess, o mad one. Author's Notes: So, my entry for the May Contest. I know this is quite late, but, oh well, writer's block. This is what I came up with. I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks, - DraculaFan P.S: I know there's a god Loki, and a Loki from some movie, but this is my own character. Thanks :)Category:AxandaCategory:DeathCategory:HorrorCategory:One-Shot Category:DraculaFan